Amorous Basketball Challenge
by Merely Corroborative Detail
Summary: Chad challenges Troy to a basketball contest with a very particular prize... SLASH.


"Missed again!" shouted Troy, playfully, as the basketball fell to the ground.

"Oh, shut up, Troy!" said Chad, who'd thrown said basketball, "You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it!"

"Keep on dreaming, Chad," said Troy "keep on dreaming!"

The air was very fresh. It was late Saturday afternoon in the suburbs of Albuquerque, around that time when the Sun hasn't quite started setting yet, and its light is very soft but still as shining as ever. It's when the otherwise plastic, artificial suburbia is lighted so that it acquires -though for seldom more than an hour- a magical, idyllic feel that could give Arcadia a run for its money. It's one of its redeeming qualities.

Anyhow, around that time, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth were in the former's driveway shooting hoops -basketball players are wont to do that-, and the latter had been missing quite a few lately.

"What are you, sick or something?" said Troy mockingly to his friend, after managing once again to throw the ball in the hoop over his garage door.

"I don't know..." said Chad, and he caught the ball, readying himself for another throw.

And then, very casually, as though it were the most normal thing in the world, Troy took off his shirt.

Of course, God knew Chad had seen Troy shirtless many times; many, many times; but this time, the blonde boy's glistening, chisled body had a very different effect on him... And just then Chad's hormones gave him the wildest idea.

"You know what, smartass?" said Chad, not throwing the ball he held.

"What?" said Troy, in a teasing voice.

God, he looked hot!

"If you're so good," said Chad "Let's have a contest?"

"A contest?" said Troy, laughing "Do you _like _losing?"

"Yeah, a constest!" said Chad "Whoever manages to shoot the most hoops without missing, wins."

"And what's the prize?"

"Whatever the winner wants." said Chad, almost slyly.

Troy thought for a bit.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

It was all in good humour. Then, Chad threw the ball, and put it in the hoop most excellently; and almost out of spite, he took off his own shirt. He looked down at himself. He was just as good-looking as Troy! Why shouldn't he be?

Then, Troy shot; then Chad; then Troy again; then Chad again.

They both seemed in excellent shape, neither missed the hoop once. Troy shot sucessfully yet again.

The idea of what he was going to ask Troy for when he won was enough to turn Chad -or anyone for that matter- into Michael Jordan. Of course, he'd pass it off as friendly pleasantry; teenage boys do that sort of thing all the time! And he actually had some chances going for him; Troy -and the Wildcats, by the way- were on a losing streak at that time, so it was possible he could beat him. It wasn't much of a plan, but God knows teenage boys' strong point isn't thinking. Yet say it as he would to the other boy, the bottom line was one and the same.

Chad once again put the ball in the hoop.

He was going to kiss Troy Bolton!

That was what he would ask for when he won.

***

The Sun, by now, was about to set. They'd been at this for quite some time; neither Troy nor Chad had missed one of their shots, Chad inspired by love and hormones, and Troy, well, because he was just that good.

Yet even so, the looked as if the Wildcats' captain was getting tired.

"Still holding good, Troy?" said Chad, smiling.

"Better than you ever could..." said Troy panting.

But, despite his declaration, it was obvious that Troy was exhausted. His next shot practically missed, only just hitting the rim of the hoop, and falling inside more or less through blind luck. Chad, on the other hand, shot a perfect three pointer, and was very happy about it; it seemed that even the sheer awesomeness of being played by Zac Efron doesn't enhance basketball skills as much as love does.

He was going to kiss Troy Bolton!

Troy managed to put the ball in the hoop once again. But he seemed very distressed.

"So..." said Chad "You ready to hear what my prize is going to be?"

"Yeah, I guess..." said Troy, somewhat dishearted, as Chad threw his next shot, sucessfully.

Then, Troy caught the ball; and as he threw it, though it got into the hoop, Chad saw that the boy was in very low spirits. Then, though he'd thitherto been in very good spirits, Master Danforth, started to have some qualms about beating Troy. He knew Troy very well, and he knew the boy had quite an ego.

Of course, it wasn't the over-the-top sort of ego that annoys the hell out of everyone who meets with it and generally makes a jackass out of its owner. It was more of that calm, confident, childlike ego of those who are used to always winning. Now, this isn't very visible in the movies, because Troy never loses, but if you've ever met one of those good athletes that isn't an insufferable prick, you'll know what I'm talking about.

And Chad certainly did, and he saw that said ego wouldn't be very happy if it lost to him.

"Come on," said Troy in a resigned voice, throwing the ball to Chad, who caught it, "shoot!"

But as he poised himself for the launch, Chad's thought of something; and his heart tore. And then, he came to a very difficult conclusion for his age: seeing Troy looking sadly on the ground in the nigh-twilight, Chad couldn't bare to be the cause of sadness for that beautiful creature. And so, despite all his lust and longing, Chad decided that he'd rather see Troy happy than kiss him.

And thus, he threw the ball to the hoop; and he very skillfully missed.

Troy couldn't believe it. There was a brief silence.

"I won?" he asked quizically.

"Yeah," Chad sighed, instantly beginning to regret his decision "Yeah, you won."

Why did he have to be so darn nice, Chad thought to himself.

"I won!" repeated Troy, his face lighting up as he internalised the fact "Ha! I won! Oh yeah! Who's the man?"

And he playfully punched Chad. The latter smiled, somewhat consoled by the jovial effusion from the other boy.

At least he'd gotten to see Troy happy... he loved it when Troy was like that!

"What about my prize?" Troy then asked, still laughing.

Oh great! Now Chad remembered he also had _that _to worry about.

"What is it?" sighed the black boy.

And he was expecting some sort of ridiculous demand; or maybe something mildly humiliating if Troy were feeling particularly nasty. At any rate, he thought it would be quite unpleasant.

Yet instead Troy's face suddenly lost all trace of playfulness and became quite serious; and, after some hesitation, in all his boyish beauty, Troy Bolton very seriously said to Chad Danforth:

"I want you to kiss me."

Chad was speechless.

"What?"

Yet Troy didn't wait for an answer. Instead, after glancing furtively around to be sure no-one was looking, he pinned Chad against the wall; and kissed him.

Chad at first was quite shocked. Then their lips parted for but a second; and Troy gazed lovingly into his eyes, as if telling him that it was okay.. Then, he kissed him again; this time with tongue.

And this time Chad gave in. He put his arms on Troy's naked shoulders, and let himself be taken to Heaven as the other boy's tongue passionately probed his mouth. He started kissing him back, and for some time they were thus locked in each other's embrace, their arms grabbing each other all over and their naked bodies rubbing together, all their being writhing in love.

When they finally parted, Troy smiled at Chad; and Chad smiled back.

"My parents are out tonight," said Troy "You want to go inside?"

And of course, seeing Troy topless in front of him and looking at him so adoringly, it was quite impossible for Chad to say no. Yet he did delay the operation for a moment.

"Look behind you," he said, pointing; and Troy turned around.

The sun was setting.

Then, they kissed, and went inside. And there they took off all their clothes, and made love all night long.


End file.
